Blue Monkey
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE BLUE MONKEY AND ALL THE CHARACTERS, PLEASE VISIT THE BLUE MONKEY WIKI. Blue Monkey (Born: ) is an English YouTube animator who animates videos based on the popular video game, Minecraft. Blue Monkey currently has a contract with Machinima making animating his videos his full-time job. As a sort of reference to his name, Blue Monkey often calls his subscribers "Chimps". History Previous to joining YouTube, Blue Monkey had gotten a contract with Machinima to make Minecraft animations on a YouTube channel. Animating for his channel quickly became his full-time job and he is still animating today. Blue Monkey joined YouTube on August 23, 2012, and uploaded his first animation on September 19, 2012, called "The Meteor". In the video description, he calls it "our first Banana, Fresh from the Home Tree," and also says "Looks like this will be the first of many pickings this year," making a clever reference to his name, Blue Monkey. Blue Monkey became very popular for his video "Ender Troll" about the very common situation in Minecraft where a player finishes a masterpiece that they've been working on for a long period of time and then an Enderman comes along and wrecks it. However, he later became more popularly known for his video "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" making a reference to the popular movie Frozen. In the video, a little girl walks up to a big wooden door while it's snowing, says "Elsa's" name and knocks on the door. When the door opens, she sings the lyrics, "Do you want to build a snowman?", but gets no farther after whoever is behind the door makes her stop singing with a snowball to the face. Characters There are a couple characters that Blue Monkey commonly uses in his videos. This is a list of the ones he uses most frequently. Billy Billy is a strange young boy with a high pitched voice that always appears to be wandering around the Minecraft world with no real goal. However his wanderings often get him into some very strange situations. Billy is voiced by AdamRodriguezGamez. Dave Dave is a "hero" that only has a head and legs, no arms or even a torso. Dave is voiced by TheFearRaiser. Oswell and Taz Oswell and Taz are two pigs. They can often be mixed up, however they are distinguishable by their eyes; Oswell has blue eyes and Taz has brown eyes. They are both very curious characters, however their curiosity often gets them into trouble. Oswell is voiced by ZoxinTV and Taz is voiced by BrendanielReads. Alex and Steve Alex and Steve are the two default skins in Minecraft. They have a series documenting their interactions that has become the main focus of the channel. Alex is voiced by Emichwan88 and Steve by ShadyVoxYT. Spooky Spooky, also referred as Spooks, is a scarecrow and a friend of Steve. Sometimes Spooky always giving Steve an idea, even though it is his idea. Spooky's first appeared in "STEVE ALMOST KILLED ALEX?!" video. However, he is a minor character of Alex and Steve series. Trivia *He is 6' 1". Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 4, 2017. Blue Monkey Golden Play Button es:Blue Monkey Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers